mario64hacksfandomcom-20200215-history
Abandoned Harbor
Abandoned Harbor is the eighth course in Luigi's Mansion 64. This course takes place in and about a large, deep body of water. A variety of marine life, including Sushis and a Manta Ray, live in the first pool. This course is located in the lower areas of the castle; it is accessible by having forty-two Starlings to open a star door. The course is notable as the only course which changes based on the completion of another: Ghost Bowser's picture blocks the passageway of this world until Luigi defeats him in King Boo's Boiler Ruins, after which Ghost Bowser's picture disappears, the gate blocking the passageway to the pond outside King Boo's Mansion opens, and moving poles appear in the framework of the docks. The level contains 106 Yellow Coins, and it has a Blue Coin Block. Barring secret courses, it's the smallest level in the game. Levels 'Star 1: Swim in a Hurry' The intended way to get this star is to hit the "!" switch on the edge of the water near the start, swim to the other side, and jump on the boxes to grab the star. However, it is possible for Luigi to stand on the very edge of the water under the star and double jump to it directly, which is much easier. 'Star 2: Rings of the Manta Ray' For this Star, Luigi must find the Manta Ray in the first part of the course. Luigi must swim through five of the Coin Rings that the Manta Ray leaves behind it. When Luigi has done this, the starling will appear just above the whirlpool. 'Star 3: Pole Performance' Ghost Bowser must be defeated in King Boo's Boiler Ruins before this star is possible because the poles will not appear otherwise. Swim through the tunnel to the docks room. Hit the "!" switch to create a staircase of boxes leading up to the platforms above the water. Go up the boxes and jump onto the platform on the right. Ride the pole to the platform with the red coin marker, and then get on the next pole. The last two poles go in and out of sync, so wait for them to line up before jumping. Jump from the third pole to grab the star. 'Star 4: Red Coins on Shore' Vanish Cap required! Also requires the poles! The first 5 red coins are inside the metal grates around the outside of the docks, and the last three are up on the platforms and require the "!" switch to get up. After collecting all 8 red coins the star appears on one of the platforms floating above the water. 'Star 5: Be Tweested!' This star is very easy, just swim down into the whirlpool in the first room to get the star. 'Star 6: Pearl Treasure Hunt' Vanish Cap Required! There are no actual pearls involved in this star, instead Luigi must touch the 5 clams on the floor of the red coin room. One of the clams is hidden behind a grate which requires the Vanish Cap to move through. After touching all 5 clams the star appears in the middle of the water. Enemies *Cheep Cheep *Sushi *Skeeter *Kuromame Category:Luigi's Mansion 64 Location Category:Music-Donkey Kong Category:Water Level Category:Level Category:Luigi's Mansion 64 Category:Location